


Beneath Your Hands

by Oliver__Niko



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Dom Sylvain Jose Gautier, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Romance, Sub Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: 'The hands which bring him back are the same which pushed him beneath the calmest, warmest waters he could ever dream of. A dreamlike, drunken world, of nothing but joy and love and everything else that Felix previously would have deemed himself incapable of experiencing.'Following their session after Felix's rough day, Sylvain reminds him of how loved he is.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Beneath Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a rough time with both my physical and mental illnesses lately, and I wrote this drabble in the spur of the moment to bring a smile to my face. As tagged, this does centre around a D/s relationship and references this lifestyle + impact play, which I thought I'd warn for despite it being the norm in what I write. I hope you enjoy.

The hands which bring him back are the same which pushed him beneath the calmest, warmest waters he could ever dream of. A dreamlike, drunken world, of nothing but joy and love and everything else that Felix previously would have deemed himself incapable of experiencing.

Palms which caused the redness of his skin run over his back as though tending to glass. Lips which are the culprit of his love marks and bites kiss him so sweetly, so softly, as though he is everything, exactly like _he_ is in return.

The voice which gave fierce commands, degraded but worshipped and loved all at once, speaks words that are as soothing as a lullaby into Felix’s ear, “I love you so much, Felix, you did so well. You’re wonderful.”

All of it pieces Felix back together after being so carefully taken apart; as everything slots back into place and his heart settles, he finds his mind hasn’t fully returned yet, tongue not quite able to form the words he wishes to give in response.

A thank you, perhaps. An ‘I love you too’ and the reassurance that Sylvain sometimes needs. He manages only a sigh over the arms which wrap around him, his forehead falling against a welcoming shoulder. Fingers stroke through his loose, messy strands of hair, and he smiles with his arms sliding beneath Sylvain’s.

Lips brush against the side of his head, and he finds himself reassured that perhaps words aren’t exactly necessary.

“All right?”

“Mm.”

It’s enough for now, as Felix continues to come back down from that high. He closes his eyes, focusing on the fingers which draw a line down his back. Felix’s leg falls over Sylvain, bringing him a little closer, and he hums his appreciation when the touch reaches his rear, fingertips smoothing lightly over the marks left behind.

It stings, just a little. Nowhere near enough for Felix’s rare state of calm to drift away.

“We should get you in the bath,” Sylvain says, laughing as Felix lets out a quiet groan. “Come on, you’re not _that_ much of a cat, are you?”

“‘M comfortable.”

“When you’re all sweaty like that?”

This is true—Sylvain and Felix alike seem as sweaty as each other. When resting in Sylvain’s arms like this, it doesn’t seem anything close to a bother.

Eventually, however, he allows Sylvain to guide him from their master bedroom and into the en-suite by his hand. It’s lifted to Sylvain’s mouth, a kiss placed down onto it, before Sylvain settles on the side of the bath. He turns it on, other hand immediately stroking through Felix’s hair as the latter settles on his knees, resting his head against Sylvain’s calf.

“Starting to look a bit less hazy, there,” says Sylvain, eyes meeting Felix’s. “It didn’t take you that long to fall deep into it, today.”

Felix shakes his head. His eyes close when a thumb pushes back his fringe, shifting a little closer. “Don’t want to come out of it.”

“But you feel better now than before, right? Which is good.”

With a hum, Felix opens his eyes again, watching as Sylvain tests the increasing water in the bath. He dries his hand on a towel afterwards, bringing both to Felix. Though Felix’s head lifts automatically when Sylvain reaches for the slim, metal collar around his neck, his heart still sinks a little as it’s removed.

“It’ll go back on, baby.” Sylvain places it on the side of the wash basin. Despite Felix managing to overcome a lot of his shame through the years of their marriage, he still has a small part of him frightened of what people would think, should they know the true meaning of what seems like no more than a necklace; how they would judge him, if they knew about the way he holds the metal between his fingers when he needs to ground himself, reminding him who always keeps him steady.

What is more important than these hypothetical questions, however, is the man he shares this with. The man who finds the same solace in what he shares with Felix, devotes his entire heart as though it were nothing. No amount of judgement matters so long as they’re happy.

Felix soon rests in the bath in front of Sylvain, resting back with closed eyes as shampoo is washed into his scalp. By now, he would say he’s completely out of subspace, but the joy from it still remains; it’s difficult to not focus on anything but Sylvain’s love when it's given to him so tenderly.

“Some of these lords are assholes.”

The words catch Sylvain off guard enough for him to snort. “That they are, Felix. And you have the patience of a saint for dealing with them all.”

“And you’re the same when it comes to dealing with me afterwards.”

“Nah, that’s not ‘dealing with you’. You know that you’re everything to me.”

He does, if all these years of marriage and all they have developed together is evidence enough. Felix would say he found love in an unexpected place, but in reality, there would be nowhere else more suitable.

Once both are dry and don fresh pyjamas, Felix kneels for the collar to be placed back around his neck, welcoming the coolness against his skin. “Thank you, Felix,” says Sylvain, before Felix has the chance to say the same words. “You know when you have a day like that and need me to take care of you, you’re always welcome to just say.”

“I know.” He could say a thousand appreciative words, thank Sylvain a thousand times over in return, but he chooses to instead say, “I love you,” now he finally has the ability to.

Lips soon brush against his, and he’s reminded all over again that he is home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed <3 Feel free to find me on Twitter @nikobynight for FE3H related posts and art.


End file.
